


Skins and Needles

by Sophi3SaURUs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Farlan and Isabel are adopted, Fluff and Smut, I'm a sucker for long haired Eren, Isabel and Eren are Related, Kuchel is alive, Levi and Mikasa are twins, Long haired Eren Jaeger, M/M, Mikasa and Isabel like to gossip, Past EreJean, Social Media Model!Eren, Tattoo and Pierced Eren, Tattooed and pierced Levi, Tattooist!Levi, The whole Ackerman family are tattooist/piercers, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, more tags to be added later, past eruri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophi3SaURUs/pseuds/Sophi3SaURUs
Summary: Levi's a Tattooist.Eren's a Social Media Model.Said tatooist works in a studio.And said Social Media Model walks into the studio one day for a cover up.And then the rest goes on from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I haven't updated my other story yet. But please bare in mind that i have legit no booming imagination in my mind so i'm kind of at a writers block for it.  
> On the flip side at least i'm making another LevixEren story!

The scratching of a pencil against paper filled the silence of the room as Levi place little pieces of detail into his new work piece. The  Lightbox was the only light in his office that he could bare as he concentrated on his work along with the stereo as it blasted out The Cranberries song Zombie on repeat.

He didn’t hear the front of his shops bell ring as a customer arrive nor his little sister, Isabel, tend to said customer. Levi chewed on the stud of his lip bar as he continued with gliding his hand across the paper.

Ackerman’s Tattoo Studio. It was a nice little shop owned by the Ackerman family, it did well, and to be honest, Levi wanted the tiny shop to stretch into the empty shop next door to theirs since it’ll make more room for them to actually walk around.

“Big bro!” Isabel called out to him “Bro?!” she huffed as she stood out of her chair from behind the desk “excuse me for a moment” she told the man standing opposite her and moved to the back and knocked on the door “Levi? Big bro are you alive in there?”

“What is it Izzy?” He asked, still focused on his sketch “I'm working”

Ah, Isabel, the baby of the Ackerman family. Not exactly an Ackerman by blood, but thanks to Levi’s caring mother she took in the red-haired girl and raised her as one of her own. Isabel was the first face you would see as you would enter the shop, her beaming smile and vibrant green eyes showed childhood innocents, even though she wasn’t such an innocent girl. With her colourful sleeves, that Levi’s mother had done for her as soon as she reached the age of eighteen, she was like a walking story book due to her love of all things fantasy and- dare he say it-  Princessy .

“We have a customer” she told him as she opened the door “he’s wanting a size up and rough pricing done”

“Why not get Farlan to do it?” he asked her.

Farlan , Levis’ closest and dearest friend as well as his adopted brother. The blond had a keen eye to detail and kind of brought in plenty of female customers, whether it was for them to get his work put on their skin or just because they wanted to be felt up by him, Levi wasn’t sure and nor did he care as long as there was some sort of income coming in.

“He’s tattooing someone right now” she placed a hand on her hip “and  Mikasa is out with friends today so I can’t call her in, also uncle Kenny is away on business so I can’t call him in either”

Mikasa , she’s Levi’s twin, although didn’t look identical to him. Despite having the same parents, he had always teased her about having a different dad to him, although it backfires when she mentions  his height. A sensitive topic for him which he doesn’t like  it  being brought up in conversations.  Mikasa’s work delved into the Japanese style, as she once lived there for a couple years for a martial arts tournament.

His uncle, Kenny, is the shop's owner, since Levi's grandfather passed it onto him. He did a lot of tattooing and those mainly consisted of tribal tattoos or even traditional, he wasn't afraid to throw in a block of colour into his work and be as opinionated as possible when it come to a complicated customer. He was away on business trips quite a lot and would leave Levi in charge of ‘his baby’ and since he was away a lot Levi couldn’t ask him to knock the wall down between the two buildings in person.

Levi sighed as he stopped what he was doing and turned to his sister “and mom?”

“At home doing stock, can’t bring her out of her zone” she smugly replied.

His Mother, Kuchel, was also a Tattooist, she did a lot of floral pieces and liked colourful works, although she wasn’t requested as much and usually did stock and brought in the best cookies Levi had ever had the pleasure of eating, maybe it was because he was biased and never had any other? Nah, his mother's baking was just the best. She also did surprise pop ins to check on her children as they worked and usually kept the customers company if it was their first time being worked on or if someone knew her to start-up a conversation. 

“then why can’t you do it?” he asked her again.

“What he wants done is not in my skill range” she lifted a brow at him “remember, you only allowed me to do piercings”

Levi could only shrug as he placed his pencil down and stood up from his seat “alright then” he said stretching his arms above his head “show me what he wants done then”

Levi was one of the main Tattooist’s inside the shop, he also did piercings as well as a bit of barbering on the side. His Health and Safety as well as his First Aid were up to date, since he has to re-take the courses every two years. He always brought in up to ten customers a week, despite being told by his mother many times that it was over-kill and would tire him out. His work mostly focused on Realism that was done in Black and White, or Greyscale if you will. He would try colour every now and again, although it was only limited since not a lot of his clients wanted colour in his work.

Levi and Isabel stepped out from the office and to the front desk, the customer had his back turned to them both probably looking through other designs as he waited “sorry to keep you waiting” Isabel told him as they got close “someone had his music up too loud again” she nudged Levi’s side making hi m glare at her.

“Oh, that’s no problem at all” he said as he turned.

-

_ Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain seated until the seat belt light has gone off. Thank you for flying with us today and we hope to see you soon.  _

Eren pulled his headphones off of his head and hung them around his neck, it had been a long flight and quite frankly, it was worth it. He was home now… well for only a couple months until he had to hit the road again. He sighed as he checked his phone, his cousin Isabel had been in contact with him since he first left his home town and he was great full for that. 

He laughed as she sent him a photo of herself pulling a face with her brother,  Farlan , next to her with a dog filter on them  _ ‘miss you cousin’ _ it read. He smiled as his red headed cousin had sent many others, although one managed to catch his eye as the caption said _ ‘Someone has been buying your mags again’  _ it showed a hunched over figure reading one of the interviews the brunet had done for one of the many magazines he did, he doesn’t remember which one so don’t blame him when he can’t figure out which one it is, he did type out earlier on before his flight took off  _ ‘I miss you guys too. Also, yay! Devoted fan <3’  _

His phone buzzed as another notification came though  _ ‘nah, he just has a painfully obvious crush on you’  _ attached to that was a photo of herself and who she was with. Eren bit his bottom lip seeing the raven haired male next to her, a permanent scowl etched on his face along with his lip bar that stood out against his pale skin under his bottom lip. His eyes were lined in eyeliner, no doubt Isabel made him wear it, and his dark grey beanie sat on his head showing off his pierced and stretched ears while his raven coloured hair still managed to frame his face. 

He never thought, in all his years of knowing Levi, that the man could get any more attractive. 

Boy was he wrong. 

_ ‘Are you guys still open?’ _ he asked her _ ‘because I’ve landed and, in a car, right now coming down’  _

Not even a few seconds later an excited response came through  _ ‘OMFG YES! WE DON’T CLOSE TIL 8! HURRY TF DOWN YOU OWE ME MANY HUGS!!!’ _ Eren laughed at her response and told his chaffer on where to go before making sure he was buckled in completely as they hit the highway. 

Not even an hour later the car pulled up and  Eren exited the vehicle “don’t wait up” he told the driver “I’ll be here for quite a while” the driver only nodded as he closed the door and watched at the car drove off. 

Eren made sure to straighten out his clothes and wipe off any imaginary dust from his shoulders before taking a deep breath and pushing the shop door open, the ringing of the bell making itself known as he entered. 

Isabels’ head popped up from over the edge of the counter “Oh my god,  Eren ! Hi!” Her face beamed as she stood up and reached her arms over, waiting for that hug. 

The brunet could only chuckle as he made his way over, leaning his body over the counter as he hugged his baby cousin “I’ve missed you so much” he mumbled into her hair “can’t believe I’ve missed so many of your birthdays” 

She laughed “well you can make it up to me by getting me loads of presents” she cheekily replied. 

He kissed the top of her head “in your dreams” he pulled back as he saw her pout “so, about that tattoo I want done” he said to her. 

The red-haired girls face lit up “I know the perfect man!” She beamed at him before turning in her seat “Big bro?!” She called out “bro?!” She said again before huffing “excuse me for a moment” she got up from her seat to go out to the back. 

Eren only shook his head as he looked around the shops floor, it hadn’t changed much the last time he was here visiting  Mikasa , they still had the black and white checked tiled flooring, the wine-red walls and the black sofas. The only things that had changed was the addition of barber chairs and mirrors, no doubt someone decided to give himself another work load. 

Eren ran his fingers through his long mass amount of hair, maybe it was time to get a trim? Or a new style altogether. 

He walked over to the slides of already existing designs and flicked through them, Kenny’s work was the first thing you would see amongst them all, then it went to  Mikasa’s work, to  Farlans and then finally to Levis’. You could see he kept his work crisp and clean as well as keep the paper from curling from the edges as they sat in the protective sleeves. 

He heard footsteps behind him “Sorry to keep you waiting” Isabel said “someone had his music up too loud again” 

_ ‘Zombie by The cranberries’ _ Eren thought to himself, it was one of Levi’s favourites and there wasn’t a day he wouldn’t have that off repeat “Oh, that’s no problem at all” he said as he turned in his spot.

His breath caught in his throat _ ‘Holy shit’ _ he thought to himself  _ ‘is it possible for someone to get any hotter?’ _

Levi’s eyes widened as he saw who it was, Isabel casually giggled besides him and earned an elbow to the ribs “Eren?” Levi asked as he saw the kid- well actually adult- he hadn’t seen the brunet in years, mainly because he was flying across the world attending different modelling shoots for many agencies. He has many magazines with the brunet in them, don’t ask “Holy shit” his lip curved into a smirk “You sure have sprouted, tall ass fucking tree”

Eren laughed “well it’s bound to happen, can’t stay five six any longer” he rubbed the nape of his neck “so, what’s a guy gotta do to get some ink around here?” he winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i some of you guys that i would upload this yesterday but i didnt! Although i'm glad you all liked the first chapter already so it's time to spoil you all with a long chapter :3

“So, what is it that you want doing?” Levi asked as he sat on the sofa with  Eren , clipboard in hand with a sheet of paper clipped to it while he had his pen in the other.

“I think you might like it”  Eren told him as he pulled out his phone from his pocket “I've actually spent a while designing it, better than asking other artists to do it for me” he scrolled through his gallery and pulled up the photo to show to the raven.

Levi gave a low whistle as he looked “you designed this?” he asked, earning a nod from the other male “damn, so much detail” he took  Erens ’ phone and stared at it a bit longer. It was a simple design, yet somehow detailed if you looked closely. It was a basic skull- well it would be if you didn’t notice the huge ass elf ears it had- with slight glowing green sockets, two wings, one black and the other a soft pale blue, spread out behind it and the vibrant blue flowers that sat in front of it “now usually I do mainly greyscale work” he told the brunet “although, I can do the colour just fine as well. The problem is, though, is how fucking vibrant you want this blue to be” he handed  Eren his phone back and written down what the basics were, maybe he can see if he can get his mother to order some special neon ink that’s been quite the buzz lately.

“if it’s too much then we can always leave out the flowers”  Eren nervously said as he hunched his shoulders.

“fuck no” Levi said to him “it’s beautiful work  Eren , I wouldn't want to leave any slight detail out, that includes the flowers, it’ll just order some ink to match those” he made a note on the side to remind himself to ask his mother, that’s if she hasn’t already completed the orders yet “so, where do you want it?” he asked the fidgeting brunet besides him.

“On my chest, defiantly” he said to him “I've got a uh... little mistake I want to cover up”

“A cover up?” Levi asked “well let’s see what this ‘little’ mistake is, let’s go out back and you can show me” he glared at his red headed sister “since someone doesn’t know customer confidentiality properly”

“ Hey ! That was only that ONE time, you’re still going to use that against me?” Isabel  asked .

“That one time got us sued you little shit” Levi sighed and moved out back with  Eren following behind.

As soon as  Eren closed the door behind them to looked around the room. It was small, but nice and felt spacious, the desk was against one wall with shelving that neatly held every colour of ink that was owned, organised in rainbow order and under them the colours shade names and numbers were stuck onto it. The tattoo machine sat neatly against the wall and wires were tucked behind the desk out the way so that they didn’t cause any accidents, and the bed sat opposite it, covered in some sort of plastic wrap so that no ink ruined the white upholstered material

A steriliser was hung up against the wall with some equipment already in since the purple light within glowed through the transparent acrylic glass window. Some draws sat under it, no doubt they were for the tattoo needles as well as the piercing needles in their own packages.

The room was simply decorated. Dark laminate flooring, pale grey walls and a few photo frames were hung up showing off the certificates with up to date health and safety as well as first aid, usually it’s not really necessary, but since this was Levi’s work room to him it must be a must for him.

“Take off your shirt and I’ll see what I can do” Levi said to the brunet as he said on his swivel chair.

“right”  Eren mumbled as he took off his jacket and folded it up before putting it on the bed. He grabbed his shirt from the bottom and pulled it up and over his head before folding that up as well and sitting it on top of his jacket. He sat on the edge of the bed and bit his lip as Levi stared intensely as him.

“Oh  Eren ” Levi sighed  “what were you thinking?” He asked as he stared at  Erens ‘little’ mistake. That mistake was getting his ex’s name tattooed on him when he was with him at the time when they went to Ibiza for a week long holiday for the sun, beach and cheap ass drinks.

“Don’t patronise me”  Eren huffed, not feeling comfortable seeing his ex’s name out in the open.

“I’m not patronising you” Levi drew out “I’m genuinely asking what the fuck you were thinking getting horse faces name tattooed on you ” he leaned back in his seat  and couldn’t help but admire the brunets body a bit more, probably unprofessional for him to do… Okay it was, although he couldn’t help himself.  Eren did bulk up on a LOT of muscle and he secretly wondered what it would be like having something like  Eren under him ‘ _ no Levi,  _ _ stop thinking with your dick’ _ he mentally scolded himself.

“I  wasn’t  thinking”  Eren softly spoke out “I was drunk most of the time I was at Ibiza with him. Thought we had something, but obviously not since he secretly flew Marco over where I was staying at and continued to sleep with him while I worked”

Levi could only give  Eren a slight sympathetic look, he had told  Eren that Jean was no good for him many MANY times. But the kid was just blind when it came to love, and unfortunately he had to find out the hard way “you wear your heart on your sleeve too much” he told him honestly “this is a huge step of you showing that you’re over him, and I’m glad you chose me to do this for you” the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, giving  t he brunet a slight smile.

“So how much are you going to kill me  for then?”  Eren asked as he went to make a move to put his shirt back on.

“It’s roughly going to cost 180 to 200 depending how large you want it and also because of the ink. Also I’ve noticed you’ve had your nipple s pierced, have they completely healed? Just so I don’t accidentally bump them while I’m working on you”

“Oh yeah, they’re completely healed. I’ve had them done over a year ago in the UK” he told the raven “things are so different there”

“Different country, different rule s regarding tattoos and piercings , although we all know to keep our workspaces clean and throw out  ink and piercing needles in the right bins” he played with his lip bar as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Right”  Eren sighed as he sat up straight “What’re you doing later on?” He asked.

“More than likely locking up the shop” he told him “why?”

Eren shrugged his shoulders “just thought having a get together at a local pub will do us all some good”

“You should be thinking about getting some rest than drinking, you must jet lagged from your flight”

Eren laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the nape of his neck “I’m actually fine, I’m used to it and well… I kinda came straight here as I arrived at the airport”

Levi sighed “fucking idiot” and shook his head “fine, but if you complain that you’re tired while we’re out,  don’t say I didn’t tell you so”

“You’ll probably laugh while I suffer” the brunet mumbled out.

Levi only shrugged his shoulders, not really disagreeing with him there.

~

A slam of a door was made as well as the clinching of keys as they hit the dish besides it , Levi tugged off his jacket as well as toe off his boots before placing them neatly away and stepping into the hallway. He stretched his arms above his head as he walked over to the kitchen where he could smell dinner cooking “hey ma” he greeted as he stood behind his mother,  kissing her cheek as he reached over her head to grab a glass before filling it up with some water “how’s stock?” He asked her.

His mother wiped her hands on her apron before turning around and placing a hand on her hip “stocks going well, why, you  wanting  add something else onto the ever - growing list?” She asked weary of her  son’s antics.

Levi took a sip of his water before he spoke “So I may be doing a piece on  Eren ”  he saw as his mother’s face lit up of the mention of the brunet “and I’ll need some bright neon blues since he’s  got these flowers that are ridiculously vibrant”

“You’re not usually the flower type” his mother teased “ saw something in  our  favourite little bright eyed boy?”

Levi diverted his eyes from his mother, cheeks tinting slightly “ I’m just doing a cover up for him” he muttered “ Horse boys names on his chest”

“Oh dear” he mother sighed “what was he thinking?”

“ Sun, sea and a shit tone of booze. His words not mine” he told her “I’m more than surprised that tattooists in Ibiza  actually work on intoxicated customers”

“It’s one way to get people to pay” his mother told him “the drunker you are, the more likely you’re  going to make a mistake for a cheap price”

“Sly bastards” Levi chuckled and finished the remaining of his water “ I’ll be leaving at ten, surprisingly  Eren wanted to go to a local pub for his first day back on home soil”

“Okay sweetie . I’ve washed, ironed and folded your clothes neatly on your bed for you to put away” the raven - haired woman told him.

“Thank you , mama ,” Levi said as he washed his glass and kissed the top of his mother’s head “I’ll grab a shower first before joining you guys for dinner” he then jogged up the staircase and to his bedroom. As she said, his clothes were neatly folded on his bed and ready to be  put away in their designated places. He opened up  the wardrobe and looked through hangers and , in his draws , to find something for the night . He wanted to dress up nice, but also be casual at the same time , he clicked his tongue as he pulled out different items of clothing.

He lied a pair of black skinny fit jeans with holes in the knees down on the bed, as well as  a  thin  short sleeved v neck  printed white shirt with a skull and roses on it as well as a black button up . He  put his clean underwear and balled up socks on his bed as well before moving over to the bathroom and pulling out his  shower gel, shampoo and conditioner as well as his fluffy grey towel before locking the door and turning on the shower.

After he stripped and hopped in, he sighed in content as the hot water relaxed his muscles , he felt pure bliss as he scrubbed himself over with the musky scented body wash. His mind wondered, just after seeing  Eren today  for so long, he hadn’t realised how lonely he was when he left, he deeply regretted pushing the brunet away when he came  seeking for answers. Answers on what was between them.

~

_ ‘There’s nothing going on between us’ _ _ he told him as he sat back in his chair that night ‘whatever it is you have towards me  _ _ Eren _ _ , stop it. _ _ I can’t return something when I know is pointless _ _ to do so. I have a job, you have yours, this will never work out between us’ _

_ ‘You’re just going to give up? Just like that?!’ The younger  _ _ Eren _ _ had asked, tears rimmed his eyes as he looked up at the raven on the floor ‘then what was that? That kiss?’ _

_ ‘A mistake’ Levi firmly said to him before turning in his chair ‘ _ _ you best leave. Jean _ _ ’s _ _ waiting for you’ _

_ He heard as the brunet sniffled before his footsteps made it to the door ‘ _ _ I don’t regret having these feelings for you, Levi _ _. I won’t give up’ he then left and shut the door behind him. _

_ Levi leaned his head on the table _ _ ‘fuck’ he mumbled before wrapping his arms around his head, his shoulders shook _ _ as he silently sobbed onto the worktop. _

_ ~ _

_ ‘God, I was such an asshole to him’  _ the raven thought as he  dried himself off after the shower and stepped into his clean clothes ‘ _ I pushed him away _ _ , just like that long face bastard wanted me to do’  _ he slipped his arms through the sleeves of his button up, tucked one side in and buttoned it up partially before  slipping his watch over his right hand to click it together around his wrist and putting his wallet in his jeans pocket  as well as his phone.

After spritzing himself with  a coat of  some  light  musky  _ ‘Eau De Toilette’ _ he left  his room,  went down the steps and into the kitchen where his mother,  Mikasa , Isabel and  Farlan sat at dining room tab le eating away as well as making some slight conversations.

“Levi”  Mikasa called out “why didn’t you tell me  Eren was back?”

“What am I, your fucking pigeon carrier?” He asked his twin “ I didn’t know he was back until  red - head over there dragged me out of the office”

“Hey!” Isabel yelled out “just because  you’re being all  emo from your client backing out doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me”

“I wasn’t being ‘ emo ’ about anything” Levi drew out “ he was a shitty client, one I will not be working on in future”

“ You were listening to The Cranberries ”  Isabel deadpanned “on repeat” she added.

Mikasa groaned as she put a fork full of food in her mouth “again?” She asked after she swallowed  “That’s your  emo song for sure shorty.  Thought we heard the last of it  after a year Eren left ”

“Obvious crush” Isabel mumbled.

“You are right on that”  Mikasa agreed pointing her fork at her.

“Why the fuck do I put up with both of your bullshit?” Levi asked with a displeased look on his face “every time I have that one song on you both gang up on me and mention shit that doesn’t need to be brought up ” he placed his plate on the side, clearly not in the mood to eat anymore “You’ve put me off my food , I’m leaving” he quickly covered his meal over before putting it in the fridge, he’ll more than likely eat it in the morning  during his non-hungover state .

On his way past he slapped his brother on the back of the head “that’s for not stopping them” he muttered and then slapped  Mikasa and Isabel as well “that’s for being  gossiping little shits” he then went up to his mother and kissed her temple “ see you tomorrow mum,  sleep well”

His mother chuckled “have a nice night sweetie, make sure you give  Eren a hug for me” he told him.

“Will do” he told her as he gave her another kiss “bye, bye” he moved out of the kitchen and down the hallways to the front door, where he put on his relatively nicer pair of black trainers, grabbed his  kays from the dish and put them in his pocket before opening the door and moving out.

~

‘ _ What to wear, what to wear, what to wear’  _ Eren chanted in his mind as he walked around his hotel room rummaging through the racks of clothes he had brought back “fuck! This is so difficult!” he yelled out as he fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Usually he’s not that fussy when he dresses up for a night out, but since Levi’s going to be with him as well as the rest of his friends, he wanted to make a good impression.

“ _ Eren _ _ , I don’t think Levi cares about what you wear”  _ Armins voice called out through the brunets' computer “ _ it’s been years since you’ve last seen him. I doubt he would be surprised about how you look” _

“That’s where you’re wrong, my little blond-haired friend”  Eren said as he rolled over on his bed and looked at his computer screen “he’s already seen me today, and, oh my god  Armin he’s just as- if not more- perfect than I last saw him”

He saw how  Armin rolled his baby-blue eyes and ruffled his long mass amount of hair “ _ You truly haven’t gotten over him huh?”  _ he asked.  Eren only shook his head, still damp hair flicking water off the tips “ _ Figures” _ he sighed once again “ _ alright, grab the grey jeans. Not them ones  _ _ Eren _ _ the other pair, no the  _ _ oth _ _ \- Jesus Christ just taken them all off their hangers and hold them to your waist... not them ones, those ones look a bit too tight, nope, nope, maybe, nope, again nope. Okay those ones with the holes in, the skinny pair.” _

_ “ _ Armin ~”  Eren whined “they’re all skinny pairs with holes in” he pouted “I still think the ones with the studs look cooler”

Armin gave him a deadpanned look “ _ do you want my help or not?” _ he asked.  Eren nodded “ _ good, so stop complaining. You can still have the studs, unless you have a belt that have them? Oh yep, look at that you do, put them on. Now for the top half... get the long-sleeved green shirt, okay maybe not that one. Oh! That one! That pairs up nicely, maybe if you have like some sort of brown shoe tie like  _ _ neckless thing to go with I-  _ _ Eren _ _ fucking Jaeger I swear to god how on earth do you have all these things?!” _

_ “ _ It’s called  sponcers ”  Eren winked at him as he pulled his long sleeve shirt over his head, it was an olive-green long sleeved shirt with a deep open v neck collar that showed off his collar bones and part of his chest, he also had a deep brown coloured leather cord that wrapped around his neck twice before snapping together at the back “so? How do I look?” He asked as he did a mock twirl “ it  doesn’t make my butt look too big right?”

Armin only snorted  _ “Oh my god, Eren. You look fine! Your butt is fine”  _ he laughed “ _ you best get going, it’s nine  _ _ forty-five _ _ now, don’t want your prince of darkness waiting too long” _

Erens face flushed “He’s not ~” he whines “besides, you and  Mikasa and everyone else will be there too so shut up” he stuck his tongue out at his friend .

Armin laughed, then they said they goodbyes before ending their call.  Eren spritz himself with some cologne, pocketed his phone, wallet and  key to his room and pulled on a random pair of trainers before shutting off all the lights and leaving the room.

~

It was nine forty-five, Levi stood against the bar with his cold pint of Carlsberg in his hand, no one had shown up yet, typical, although it didn’t  help, he arrived an hour earlier than he should have ‘ _ stupid Mikasa, stupid Isabel’ _ he cussed in his head. If only his sisters kept their noses out of his business then just maybe he wouldn’t have to stand around for so long.

After the next fifteen minutes ran by, Levi had already drunk his pint, a shot of vodka and a small glass of whisky. He had a high alcohol tolerance so he wasn’t afraid of getting drunk, or even getting hungover the next day, except the ever-growing pain to eat more than his daily amount.

He had sat in a booth in the corner of the room while he  had another pint of beer  and had his phone out scrolling through his socials “is this spot taken?” A voice asked. Levi looked up and saw  Eren standing there with a grin on his face .

“You took your fucking time” Levi murmured as he scooted over to the middle of the booth, having to slide his glass over on its coaster to where he was along the way “who else is supposed to be here?” He asked “because I saw no recognisable faces coming through the door”

Eren checked the time on his phone “it’s only nine  fifty-nine ” he informed him “if people are late, then they’re late. Mikasa’s on her way” Levi groaned “So is Isabel” he groaned again “ Farlan , Hanji, Connie, Sasha, Erwin,  Ymi -“

“Erwin?” Levi cut him off “why him?” He crossed his leg over the over why he stared at the brunet. He didn’t want to see that caterpillar browed bastard of an ex; he hated the manipulative  blue-eyed cheating twat.

“Well I did ask Hanji” Eren told him as he rubbed the nape of his neck “and she asked to bring people and I said it was okay.  So, she invited Erwin and Mike along”

Levi groaned once again and covered his face with his hands “ I’m going to need a lot more to drink” he mumbled before standing up “so what do you want? I’ll pay for your first drink of the night”

“I don’t know, surprise me” the brunet told him.

“You’ll regret that” the raven mumbled before moving over to the bar and ordering a couple shots of Jaeger, go figure, a couple vodka lemonades, because why not go for a weak drink, and then a Jungle Juice for  Eren while he got himself a Zombie. He came back to the booth with a tray in his hands and placed it down.

“Holy shit, I thought you said a drink not the whole fucking bar”  Eren laughed.

“Told you, you would regret it” Levi mused as he handed  Eren his drinks and  placed his down before returning the tray back to the bar and sitting back in the booth “we do this in order though. Shots first, then the weak ass alcoholic drinks and then the big ones ”

And in order, they drank them, the shots came first, then the vodka lemonades and then their higher alcoholic drinks. Levi chuckled to himself as  Erens face contorted in disgust at the multiple flavours hitting his taste buds all in one go “fuck, that’s disgusting” he shook his head as he placed his glass down “so many flavours in one go”

“I’m alright me” Levi mused as he continued to sip his drink.

Eren stared at the raven with a deadpanned look “that’s because you have a higher alcohol tolerance than me, well it’s either that or you have no  taste buds ”

“I do have  taste buds ” the raven scoffed “wouldn’t be able to taste my mother’s awesome cooking otherwise”

Erens face beamed at the mention of the woman “is she still baking those cookies with the gooey chocolate centre?” He asked, earning a nod from the raven “oh my god, I missed them so!”

Levi chuckled and finished the remainder of his drink “well, when I get up  tomorrow, I’ll ask her to make you some” he promised the brunet “but don’t bring them into my booth, I need it to be left clean”

~

After so long Eren and Levi were still sitting in their booth talking away and having a few laughs, well, that was until Jean showed up.

“What do you want horse face?” Eren asked the two-toned haired man.

“Clearly it looks like you need someone to take you away from small, dark and gothic” He mused as he sat by Eren’s side “I can always take you back to my place and we can have some fun” he purred in his ear.

“It’s quite clear you’re making him uncomfortable” Levi told him as he sat back in the plush chair, one leg over the other as he sipped his drink “aren’t you the dirtbag who cheated on him while he was working?” he asked.

“Clearly Eren imagined it” Jean told the raven as slid his arm over Erens’ shoulders, making the brunet flinch at the action “he should know by now not to drink, his mind does make things up as he sees them”

“that’s clearly bullshit” the raven hissed out “I’ve known Eren a lot longer than you have, and it’s quite clear to see that the brat does not lie” he downed the last of his drink and slid his hand over  Erens , that was sat on the seat, and squeezed it “He can’t lie to save his life, and from what I see, you’re nothing but like the other dirty cheating bastards that have walked into his life” he snarled at the male and lightly tugged on the brunets hand, pulling him over so that he sat on his lap “besides” he lightly stroked the brunets flushed cheeks “who’s to say that he isn’t already taken?”

“He’s obviously not” Jean grinned at him “ I made sure that he wasn’t approachable when it came to relationships”

Eren buried his face in Levi’s hair, he felt so ashamed of himself, it was quite clear he was making a scene and this whole altercation was pissing the raven off as he could feel his grip tighten on his hip “we should go” he  murmured “we’re causing a scene and it’s quite clear Mikasa and the others aren’t going to turn up any sooner”

Levi’s glare didn’t leave the smug man near him “fine, but if that fucker follows us, I  won't hesitate to beat his ass”

“Levi?” he turned his head to see his sister coming towards them “what’s going on? Why’s Jean here” she gave him a deadly look and saw as he lowly melted under her gaze.

“we were leaving since  _ someone  _ decided to be late” the raven rolled his eyes as his twin sat her hands on her hips.

Mikasa scoffed “Well I didn’t know you two were here, someone told me it was the club down the road. You know, the one with all the lights a shit?” she asked as he waved her hand.

“That place? Why the fuck would I want to go there?” Levi snarled “that place is disgusting, has watered down beer and the only  relatively high alcoholic beverage they have is Vodka. Don’t get me started on the state of  their restrooms”

“Okay I get it” Mikasa told him as she sat down by them “I told the guys that once I found you to not wait up since we’ll more than likely find them while were bar crawling” she gave a pointed look at Jean “haven’t you got somewhere else to be?”

“Sure whatever” he mumbled as he got up from his spot “coming Jaeger?” he asked.

“He’s not going anywhere” Levi told him as he kept a firm grip of the brunet “if I see you come anywhere near him again, I won't hesitate in putting you in your place”

“next time then” he shot a wink over to Eren as he stalked off,  clearly, he wasn’t getting his own way tonight.

Eren sighed as he saw the two-toned male leave “thanks” he breathed out “I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t here” he went to move off of the raven’s lap, but the firm grip around his waist made him stay in his place “am I not hurting you?” he asked him.

“Not at all” Levi responded “can’t be too careful now, can we” he squeezed the brunet's hip and fished his wallet out with his free hand, handing Mikasa the money and telling her what he and Eren wanted. As she stood up to go over the bar, Levi rested his head against the brunets’ chest “tonight Eren, we’re drinking as much as we can hold while we do some catching up, and hopefully don’t pass out while doing so”

“Okay, sounds fun” Eren chuckled.

“Oh, it will be” the raven agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here!  
> Chapter 3!  
> You're welcome!  
> Also, don't boot off at me for making smut so early in! Just enjoy it!

The hotel room door was kicked open as a heavily drunk  Eren was piggyback riding a  tipsy Levi “I knew you’d black out as soon as that third shot hit your system” he groaned “you just wouldn’t fucking listen to me ”

Eren groaned on his shoulder and whined as he was settled down on the edge of the bed , since he wasn’t competent on removing his own clothes, Levi had to take them off for him. First went his shoes, then his socks, and then his shirt was lifted up and over his head, folded up and sat on top of his draws .

He went to unbutton the brunets pants “that eager to get into my pants huh?”  Eren slurred “at least take me out to dinner first ~” He hiccuped before tilting his head to the side.

“ Eren , you’re drunk” the raven deadpanned before  unzipping and tugging on the jeans.

“And you’re sexy”  Eren laughed.

Levi rolled his eyes “now’s not the time to use Family Guy pick up lines” he gave the jeans one last tug before they came off and folded them up and putting them on top of his shirt “c’mon, time to use the bathroom and do your business before you go to sleep. Don’t want you pissing yourself”

Eren gave a mocking gasp “I  don’t pee myself when I’m drunk” he went to stand up, but then flopped back down since it was too fast.

Levi could only shake his head as he grabbed the brunets arm and dragged him up and off the bed and escorted him to the bathroom “Yeah and you don’t use the bathroom in clubs despite having a full bladder, which by the way is bad for you” he stood against the door frame as Eren used the toilet, and watched as he washed his hands right after ‘ _ at least he still remembers basic hygiene _ ’ he thought “going to brush your teeth?” He asked him.

“Alright, Alright, sheesh . You’re like  Mikasa when it’s her time of the month”  Eren grumbled as he started to  brush his teeth, although making a mess of it since he couldn’t see straight.

Levi started at him in disgust “that is disgusting” he said as he forced himself off the doorframe and over to  Erens side “you’re making  a mess of yourself , sit dow, I’ll do it” he helped  Eren ease himself on top of the toilet seat and wiped his mouth with a damp face cloth “so glad I’m the relatively sober one here ” he washed the toothbrush and applied fresh toothpaste  “Alright, open your mouth” he tiled  Erens head up and started brushing his teeth _ ‘god this is humiliating’ _ he thought as he brushed the br unets already pearly whites  _ ‘although… it’s not a bad sight _ ’ he thought more.

Eren was looking up at him, his eyes gla zed over from intoxication  _ ‘fuck he’s beautiful _ ’ he thought  _ ‘ _ _ why didn’t I just take him with me _ _ when I had the chance?’  _ he slowly moved his arms and wrapped them around the smaller man’s waist “ Eren ” Levi said in a warning tone “ don’t do something you’ll regret”  Eren tried to speak, but with the grip on his chin and the brushing motion of the toothbrush moving around his open mouth, he couldn’t say a thing .

“Trying to speak are you?” The raven asked getting a slight nod from the brunet “I’m almost done, although I do like how  you can keep quiet for so long” he mocked smirking down at the brunet ben eath him. He pulled the toothbrush out, kept his grip on the brunets chin as he reached over to turn on the faucet and  rinse the toothbrush and then grabbed the empty cup on the side and held it out to the brunets mouth “spit” he ordered him.

Eren spat out the minty saliva from his mouth and watched as the raven filled the cup with water and draining it back down the sink to wash it out before refilling it and pressing the cup to his lips  “gurgle, don’t swallow ” he told him. He did as told once the grip of his chin was gone and swilled the water around his mouth and spitting it back into the cup, which once again, was drained and cleaned before refilled with more water “come on, up” Levi ordered once again.

Eren stood back up on shaky legs as h is arms left the ravens frame, only for Levi to grab his wrist and lead him to bed . Levi pulled the covers over to one side of the bed and sat  Eren down and held the cup to his lips again “take a drink. I’ll leave you some pain medication on the bedside table for you when you wake up in the morning, make sure  to order room service and order a greasy breakfast and  no coffee during your hangover, just juice or water ”

“I want you to stay”  Eren stubbornly said as he buried his head in the ravens chest “please stay”

Levi sighed “I can’t” he told him “I have work in the morning, no spare clothes and  I prefer a clean shower” he smirked  at the pouting brunet  _ ‘oh come on, don’t give me that look’  _ he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at the way  Eren was staring at him and started to pull away, only for  Eren to refuse  his grip on him “come on  Eren , I’ve got to go”

“No, please don’t” he whined “please don’t leave me alone” he kept tight hold of Levi’s retreating form “please, I need you here with me”

Levi sighed as he ran his fingers through the brunets hair “you’re so stubborn ” he said as he rested his forehead against  Erens .

“I’m only stubborn when it comes to you”  Eren whispered.

“Don’t say something you’ll regret” Levi warned him.

“ I have no regrets” he whispered as he sat Levi on his lap,  slid his hand up his back and pulled him into  a kiss by the back of his neck.

Levi froze at the action, not knowing what to do , when he felt  Erens tongue run across his bottom lip he thought  _ ‘oh no he isn’t taking over’ _ as he parted his lips, he qui ckly darted his own tongue out and into the brunets mouth making him moan into the kiss .  Eren slowly leaned back and rested his hands on Levi’s hips as he  moved so that he flipped them over and that he was on top.

Levi broke the kiss “ what’re you doing?” He asked as  Eren trailed kissed along his jawline and down his neck.

“ I want to do something for you” he told him as he unbuttoned Levi’s button up shirt  and  untugged his t-shirt to slip his hand under it to feel the heated muscle under his palm ‘ _ oh fuck _ ’ he moaned out as he traced over each bump of hard muscle .

“At least let me take off my clothes” Levi breathed out before sitting up. He tugged his arms out of the sleeves of his button up and then pulled his shirt up and over his head . He felt how  Eren traced each tattoo he had decorating his pale skin and shuddered slightly before lying back down “ going to continue?”

Eren went back to attacking Levi’s skin with kisses, he went from his neck, to his collarbone and then to his chest where he saw that Levi had his nipples pierced as well and stuck his tongue out to lick over one of them and blew it and felt how his stomach muscles tense at the action before moving over to the other and doing the same to that. He heard as Levi panted slightly and hissed out “hurry the fuck up” as he was being teasingly slow. Eren chuckled and slid his hand down to Levi’s pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them and began pulling them off so that he was only in his boxers.

Eren sat  between the ravens legs and  palmed at the semi hard member, look up at Levi as he  rested on his arms and stared at the brunet “What’re you waiting for? A fucking invitation?  Suck me off Jaeger” he demanded.

Eren felt his cock twitch at the demand and pulled the  boxers down by there band and saw as Levi own was fully erect and waiting  for  Eren to take. He licked his lips, sat up on his knees and grabbed Levi’s cock with one hand as he  fidgeted with his boxers with the other as he kissed the tip , licked the head and wrapped his mouth around it before going all out and  bobbing his head up and down.

“Ah, f-fuck  Eren ” Levi groaned out as the brunet  hallowed his cheeks as he brought his head back up to the head and  going down again  _ ‘fuck he’s too good’ _ he thought as  he could feel himself hitting the back of  Erens throat  _ ‘if he keeps going on like this _ _ I’m sure to cum in no time’ _ he gave a deep throaty groan and he felt  Erens hand play with his balls “ fuck  Eren , you’re good” he praised him.

Eren gave him a moan as he appreciated the praise  _ ‘hearing Levi say that makes me happy’ _ he thought as he reached his hand down to play with his own neglected member  _ ‘I want to hear him say it again’  _ he moved his hand up and down his own cock as he sucked Levi off and used his other hand to play with his rear  _ ‘so good, so good, so good’  _ he chanted over and over again in his mind.

Levi reached his hand down and gripped onto the brunets head  “ Eren , stop for a moment” he told him “I need you up on the bed”

Eren pulled his hands away from himself and his mouth off Levis’ cock, a train of saliva trailed behind, and he moved onto the bed “on your hands and knees” Levi demanded “that’s right” he knelt behind him as he saw Eren wiggle his rear for him, clearly impatient “someone’s an eager baby”

“Anything for you daddy”  Eren cheekily  replied, only to get a slap on his  right cheek, making him moan.

“Fuck” Levi cursed “a daddy kink and a masochist . We’re going to have all sorts of fun” he bit his bottom lip as he lined himself up with  Erens rear “ hope you don’t mind me going in  without stretching you out, since you’ve already done that you dirty brat”

“Take me daddy”  Eren moaned out.

Levi gripped  Erens moving hips and pushed himself in “ fuuuuck , you’re tight” he groaned as he managed to go all the way to the base of his cock “so  tight and so fucking good” he pulled his hips back before thrusting himself back in again.

Eren yelled out in pleasure as Levi hit his prostate on his first try “ r-right there daddy, do it again”

“Already?” Levi asked as he thrusted in again earning a loud moan from the brunet “Oh fuck baby, you’re so good for me ” He thrusted against him again “fuck I can abuse this spot all night ” he  picked up the pace as he  started to slam his hips fast into the brunet, making him pant and mewl out in pleasure as his prostate was hit over and over again.

“ Fuck yes daddy!”  Eren called out “ go faster , ha- Ah! Harder daddy! Make me cum”

Levi  tsked as he slammed into the tanned  cheeks even harder “ don’t order me around” he slapped his rear, making him moan out more “ just do as daddy tells you and scream out his name”

“Y-yes daddy, I’ll \- Ah fuck Levi!”  Eren gripped the duvet as he face  buried into the mattress “oh fuck Levi! Fuck me! Claim me!  Make me yours!” He yelled out as each thrust go harder and faster.

“Fuck Eren, after this you’ll want no other man but me” he leaned down and nipped the brunets lobe “I’m getting close, Eren, fuck you’re so tight, so good, so fucking good” he buried his face between the crook of  Erens neck and nipped and sucked at the skin leaving red marks on the tanned flesh.

After the final thrust, Eren muffled his scream in the duvet whereas Levi buried his face between the brunets shoulder blades to muffle his by nipping his skin with his teeth as he came inside and ridden out his high before pulling out and collapsing on top of Eren “fuck” he sighed “that was so fucking good” he felt Eren move from under him so he moved so that he was  beside him.

They both panted  as they tried to catch their breath “best. Sex. Ever”  Eren said from between breaths earning a smirk from the smaller male.

“Fuck yeah it was” Levi agreed “ I do hope you know that these sheets will need cleaning now”

Eren groaned as he  heard the sound  of Levi’s inner clean freak speaking “but it’s only the covers” he whined .

Levi clicked his tongue and slapped  Erens ass earning a moan from the brunet “then kick the covers off then, we can sleep without them on”

Eren huffed as he kicked the covered off the bed “better?” He pouted earning  another slap “ stooop ~” he whined “ you’ve already abused my already sore bottom”

“What are you, fucking five?” The raven chuckled “come here” he lied on his back with his arms opened wide, welcoming the brunet with one of his very rare hugs .

Eren crawled over to him and flopped his body down into his arms and nuzzled his head in his chest , basking in the warmth of Levi ’s heated skin as he caged him into a firm cage like hug “good night,  Eren ”

“Morning, Levi”  Eren said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

~

_ It was a few months after  _ _ Eren _ _ had left his home town to go to the US, he and Jean got into one of their many fights again and he sat in the bathroom floor leaning against the cool tiles, it was always about the stupidest things and now that prick brought up Levi, all because he didn’t want to sleep with him tonight after already being in a hot studio for hours. He was tired, fed up and just wanted to cry his heart out to someone. _

_ So he picked up his phone off of the floor and scrolled through his contacts, tapped a name and brought his phone to his ear. _

_ It rang once... twice and then someone picked up. _

_ “ _ _ Eren _ _?” the person on the other end yawned, clearly, he must of woke them up. _

_ “I’m sorry Levi, I didn’t mean to wake you up” he sniffled on his end. _

_ “No need to be sorry brat, what’s up?” he asked. _

_ “just wanted to hear a familiar voice after being away for so long” he lightly chuckled, or well kind of if it wasn’t for his runny nose. _

_ Levi sighed on the other end,  _ _ Eren _ _ could hear him moving about as he grunted to get into a comfortable position “It’s quite clear to hear that there’s something wrong  _ _ Eren _ _. There’s no need for you to try and bullshit me” he bluntly pointed out “Remember, I can read you like an open book, so spill, what’s up?” _

_ It was then  _ _ Eren _ _ broke down, he told Levi everything. He told him how he didn’t want to have sex with Jean, the heated argument between them, the fact that Jean actually put his hands on him and compared their relationship to his and the ravens. He could hear as Levi grit his teeth against each other, it was obvious he was extremely pissed. _

_ “Why do you put up with his bullshit  _ _ Eren _ _?” he asked him “It’s clear to see that he doesn’t make you happy, he hurts you physically and mentally... why can’t you just come home?” Levi’s voice broke at the end,  _ _ Eren _ _ didn’t mean to make the raven upset. _

_ “there’s nothing for me back there” he told him “I have nothing” _

_ “Bullshit!” Levi yelled “you have family and friends here waiting for you! Don’t tell me that you don’t because we have all been here waiting for you to just come back!” _

_ Eren _ _ could hear Levi’s door open and someone talking to him “I’m sorry for waking you up Izzy, just go back to bed” “No, seriously Isabel, go to bed- no you can’t- for fuck sake you stubborn shit. Here talk to your cousin” the phone was passed over and another voice spoke. _

_ “ _ _ Eren _ _? What’s wrong? Why are you and Big bro upset?” _

_ “I don’t want to burden you” he mumbled. _

_ “ _ _ Eren _ _ Jaeger, don’t say things like that, you are not placing a burden on me, we are family remember? If you’re upset, big bro gets upset and then so do I, so tell your  _ _ bestest _ _ cousin in the whole wide world what’s wrong” _

_ Eren _ _ had to chuckle at that “you’re my only cousin” he told her. _

_ “All the best to tell me what’s wrong with you and grumpy bum!” _

_ So he told her and she could only hum and ‘okay’ at everything he said “Look cousin, I'm not going to beat around the bush here” she started “it’s easy to see that horse boy doesn’t make you happy, he does more bad than good and I don’t like that” _

_ “that’s what I told him!” he heard Levi tell her. _

_ “Oh, shut up you” she scolded him “kick the twat to the curb, come home and we’ll make you some hot chocolate and share a large tub of ice-cream while watching Disney movies. Or if you want to be manly you can watch action movies instead” _

_ Eren _ _ laughed at his cousin “you sure know how to lighten a guys mood” _

_ “pfft! That's because I'm Isabel! The best cousin and sister in the whole wide world! I also think you and big bro should just hurry up and fuck already because oh my god the sexual tens- NO LEVI GIVE ME THE PHONE BACK!!!!” _

_ “Nope, I'm not having you spew your filthy mouth over my phone to  _ _ Eren _ _ ” he heard the raven scold her and she only responded in her own manner _

_ “Oh, come on! It's obvious you both like each other!” she argued _

_ “Enough! Go to bed, it’s three in the morning, I can’t deal with your crap so damn early” _

_ “fine! Also, you should stop hiding your feelings for him! It’s quite clear you both-” _

_ Eren _ _ ended the call, he didn’t want to hear them arguing, plus, like Levi said, it was three in the morning for them and it was quite obvious he was keeping them awake. Once he gathered himself, he left the bathroom and moved over to his bedroom, Jean wasn’t there so it was better for him to be left alone for the rest of the night. He wrote a note and left it in the kitchen before climbing into bed and closed his eyes to sleep _

_ ~ _

The next morning,  Eren woke up and was hit by a pain in his head “fuck I drank too much last night” he murmured as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. He looked over at the bedside table and saw a glass full of water, some pain medication and a note. He reached over and took the medication with the cold glass of water and sighed as he relaxed his shoulders, he then grabbed the note on the table and opened it up.

_ I’m not going to beat around the bush and say that you’ll have a hangover from hell today, that and you’ll have a sore ass. _

_ Sorry not sorry by the way. _

_ Also, I've made time in my planner to book you in for your cover up this afternoon, around two-thirty exactly, be at the studio at that exact time, not a second nor a minute late. If you’re late I'll physically see to it that you’ll get another spanking. _

_ Make sure you’ve had your breakfast, or lunch depends on how fucking lazy you’re going to be and a shower because I'm not sitting in a room with you smelling like booze and sex, that’s for bedtime only. _

_ Also, fuck you for making me feel sappy, last time I'm hugging you, you fucking overgrown tree. _

_ Love Levi x _

Eren grinned at the note ‘ _ typical Levi’  _ he thought as he folded the note back up. He looked over at his bedside tables clock and saw the time, he still had another three hours before his appointment, he got up from his bed, moved over to the phone in the room and ordered room service “Hi, could I have the full English with extra bacon and a pot of tea as well? Yes, I don’t mind there being no tomatoes. Thirty minutes? Yes, that’s fine, thank you” he put the phone down and made himself busy by moving over to the bathroom to shower.

-Earlier that morning-

Levi groaned as he heard his phone buzzing  on the floor, he didn’t want to move from the brat who was snuggling him like some sort of teddy . When the buzzing stopped Levi sighed and  rested his head into the pillow, only for his phone to go off again, he growled and carefully removed the sleeping brunets limbs from him a s he made it his mission to find that damn phone and boot off at whoever was calling him at such an hour.

When he had found his still bussing phone, he looked at the caller ID and answered it “what the fuck do you want old man?” He grumbled as he  rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

“Hey kid, rough night?” He uncle laughed on the other end.

“More like morning since you’re fucking calling” he searched around the room to look for his boxers and pulled them on as he  he was still pressing the phone close to his ear “what do you want Kenny”

“ You know about that shop next door to ours?” His uncle had asked him “well I’ve managed to buy the place, so now  I don’t have to hear your  perpetuated  whining about expanding”

“Does that mean I can close up shop for renovations today? ” He asked.

His uncle sighed “if you’re that desperate to knock the walls down, then go ahead, but you’ll need to buy a shit tone of stuff for it ”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll have extra man power and the  haven that is mum’s baking to  keep me entertained” he made a mental note to  ask his mother to make those cookies that he promised the brunet the other day too “if that’s all, I’m hanging up and putting a notice on  our page before any new customers start piling in ”

“Fine, just keep my baby in shape, no food fights or damaging the furniture”

“ Fuck that! New furniture is needed as well as updated décor, were not in the late  nineteen hundreds anymore old man”  he ended the call before his uncle protested and shot a quick text to  Mikasa .

** Levi: Yo Xena,  ** ** were closing up shop for renovations. Prepare the sledgehammer. **

** Mikasa ** ** :  ** ** I call dibs on first swing. **

** Levi: Suck my dick it’s my sledgehammer ** ** , you’re not touching my child. **

** Mikasa ** ** : Do I need to ask mum for cookies. **

** Levi: Yes, also I’ll  ** ** get tall, dopey and tanned to help out too. **

** Mikasa ** ** : Speaking of the  ** ** bright eyed boy, you didn’t return home last night~ **

** Levi: I’m not having this conversation with you! Fuck right off and kick Izzy and  ** ** Farlan ** ** out of their pits, they’re not getting out of this! **

He turned off his phone and threw on his clothes, grimacing slightly since they were last nights clothes, and  pocketed his phone before preparing pain medication and a glass of water for  Eren and written up a  note for the brunet and putting them all down in the bedside table . He sat on the edge of the bed and  tucked a strand of hair behind the brunets ear before leaning down and kissing his temple  _ ‘that was so fucking cheesy’ _ he thought “see you in a few hours” he whispered in his ear before  quietly moving across the room and putting on his shoes and quietly leaving out of the hotel room.

-

It was currently  two fifteen when  Eren turned the final corner to reach the tattoo studio, he looked on his socials as he walked along the way and saw that someone on the  Ackermans’ tattoo stu dio had posted that they were closed until further notice and he had to frown at that, since Levi did say he wanted him in by two - thirty . He walked along the  paved sidewalk and saw Isabel flapping her arms about and yelling at whoever was inside. As soon and she turned and saw the brunet her face lit up and she informed the others he was there and ran up to him and jumped into his awaiting arms .

“You’re here!” She shouted “I thought I lost you last night!”

Eren laughed and carried his cousin to the shop “well I’m fine . Levi took me back to the hotel last night since I wasn’t competent on going on my own” he pouted slightly at that.

“Well, big bro’s inside smashing the wall down . Didn’t tell me if uncle Kenny gave him the  Okay to do that though ” she huffed.

Eren carefully put his cousin down and looked inside, and there was Levi, the hammer was over his bare shoulder as he swung it and putting holes in the wall. He has no shirt on, sweat pants and safety glasses and mask to protect himself with. Music was blaring out from the office since he was in his zone.  Eren looked down on himself, well at least he was dressed appropriately for the occasion, he cleared his throat as he yelled out over the music “Oi Levi! Who’s pissed you off that much to damage the walls?”

Levi turned his head towards him, lowering the sledgehammer down to the ground before taking off the glasses “When you get the  a-ok to smash a wall after so many fucking years of complaining to expand, you’ll understand my excitement”

Eren chuckled before moving in, being weary of the already crumbled pieces of plaster and brick on the floor “so you’re going to continue the rest of the décor from here into the next?” he asked.

Levi laughed “Ha! Fuck no! Old man had to realise that there’s young artists in here and we’re not in the year nineteen sixty anymore” he placed the goggled back upon his face “better stand back if you don’t  wanna get hit!” and swung the hammer into the wall, smashing a hole right through it.

-

Since Levi was having the time of his life inside, Eren, Mikasa, Isabel and  Farlan we’re sat outside on the sofa they brought out from inside while eating ice-cream “he’s sure in his element” Eren muttered.

“He’s been going on at Kenny for years that the shop needed to expand” Mikasa explained “he’s going to be in his element for the whole month since he’s got his own way” a sly smirk rises on her face “So, Eren. Levi didn’t return home last night~ did you have something to do with it?”

Eren choked on his ice-cream, both Isabel and  Farlan turned their heads in his direction, clearly interested in why their stoic brother didn’t return home that night as well “ah- well- you see-”

“what have I told you about badgering him?!” Levi yelled from inside “fuck off being nosey bastards and help me in here otherwise you  won't get any space for your booths!”

“what is there to do!” Mikasa turned in her spot “oh shit, he sure knocked the whole wall down”

They all turned, and it was true, Levi managed to knock the whole wall down. He stood there, smug look on his face as he rested against the sledge hammer and stuck his middle finger up at the all “the whole thing wasn’t supported like it was meant to, so it all just fell down”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll more than likely be slow at updating this story. As i have many others i'm writing up too. Yes they're all EreRi/RiRen. No i won't stop making them. Fight me!


End file.
